High-tech treasure or scavenger hunt games have become popular in recent years. For example, geocaching.com provides an online community for users to post information about objects hidden around the world, including geographic coordinates for the object's location. Users of geocaching.com may record the coordinates of an object or “cache” they wish to search for from the website and use a Global Positioning System (“GPS”), such as a handheld GPS unit, to narrow the search to the specific location and locate the cache. Users may then share stories about their search and the cache via the online community.
In order to participate in geocaching, a user requires a GPS unit. Furthermore, a user must access information about a specific cache via the Internet and subsequently locate the cache based on its coordinates. What is desired is an improved treasure hunt game accessible to users without a GPS unit. What is also desired is a treasure hunt game in which a user can receive real-time clues with instant feedback for their answers and information pertaining to multiple treasures during the user's search.